


Celui qui lui était destiné

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Destiny, Fluff, Handprint, Human Castiel, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Too much fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La rencontre impromptue de Castiel, caissier de station service, avec son âme soeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celui qui lui était destiné

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ri_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> Titre : Celui qui lui était destiné  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : G  
> Genres : EPIC FLUFF  
> Personnages : Castiel/Dean  
> Nombre de mots : 691  
> Commentaires : à la fois réponse au thème "un monde étroit" et au prompt de Marryblack "Matching soulmate markings; Destiel". J'avais besoin de fluff ce matin.

Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ce serait aussi fulgurant.  
Il avait levé les yeux de la caisse, et il l'avait vu en face de lui en train de le scruter.  
Et il représentait un miracle que Castiel attendait depuis longtemps.

L'existence terne de Castiel était quelque chose qu'il détestait sans pouvoir y échapper, car elle était tout juste à la limite du supportable : il avait un travail inintéressant – dans une station service –, un toit, des vêtements, le minimum pour survivre avec le strict nécessaire.  
Il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras facilement, et bien qu'il n'ait ni ami, ni famille, il se réfugiait dans l'idée qu'un jour, il le rencontrerait.  
Alors sa vie prendrait une autre tournure.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était comme si Castiel avait vécu dans un monde si étroit et inconfortable, en noir et blanc, pour subitement découvrir les couleurs et toutes les possibilités qui s'ouvraient à lui.  
L'homme le fixait d'un air stupéfait, tout aussi conscient que lui de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, et c'était sans doute la chose la plus adorable que Castiel ait jamais vu. « Et cette pensée était totalement irrationnelle », s'empressa d'intervenir la partie toujours consciente et objective de son cerveau.  
Mais peu importe, il l'avait trouvé, il avait trouvé la moitié perdue de son âme – ou plutôt, c'était elle qui l'avait trouvé.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, et ils se secouèrent en même temps : une petits queue s'était formée pendant qu'ils s'observaient, et les gens s'impatientaient.  
L'homme marmonna un « pardon » de circonstance, et Castiel frémit au son de sa voix. Il aimait déjà chaque détail ; des taches de rousseur sur ses joues au doré de ses longs cils, et ses lèvres qui ne demandaient que d'être embrassées à en perdre tout sens commun...  
L'homme déposa ses articles sur le comptoir. Castiel remarqua qu'il évitait soigneusement de le regarder en face. Il scanna les produits en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne voulait pas que ses premières paroles soient celles qu'il servaient à tous les clients.  
\- Je...je m'appelle Castiel. Castiel Novak, dit-il sur un ton aussi assuré que possible.  
L'homme le regarda alors dans les yeux, et le caissier en eut le souffle coupé. Est-ce que ça faisait toujours ça quand on rencontrait la personne à laquelle on était destinée ? Comme si la Terre s'arrêtait de tourner ?  
Il avait l'impression qu'il allait fondre sur place.  
\- Dean, murmura l'homme dont les yeux verts palpitaient d'une lueur intense.  
\- Dean, répéta Castiel en savourant le son sur sa langue. Où étais-tu tout ce temps ?  
Dean piqua un fard, ses joues rougissant furieusement.  
\- J'étais là. Et toi, tu étais où ?, grogna-t-il  
Castiel se fendit d'un sourire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il tendit le bras et toucha l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci frémit à son contact.  
\- C'est ma marque, reconnut Castiel, émerveillé.  
\- J'en ai bien l'impression, bougonna l'autre sur un ton rauque.  
Une seconde, Castiel se demanda s'il était déçu ; après tout, il n'était pas exactement l'image type du prince charmant, et il comprendrait que Dean soit un peu désappointé que son âme sœur soit un caissier de station service sans intérêt – même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore.  
Soudain Dean lui prit la main alors qu'il allait la retirer, et le retînt.  
\- A quelle heure est-ce que tu finis ?, demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.  
Puis il se mordit la lèvre. Castiel baissa les yeux, sans quoi il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de prendre son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser encore et encore, tant il était juste parfait.  
Son sourire s'élargit, lui donnant sûrement l'air idiot.  
\- J'essayerais de sortir pour 19h.  
Alors Dean se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Son univers entier éclata pour devenir tellement vaste qu'il en eut le tournis.  
\- D'accord, alors...à tout à l'heure, déclara Dean maladroitement avant de s'éclipser.  
Castiel était sur un petit nuage. Ses doigts brûlaient encore d'avoir touché l'empreinte sur l'épaule de Dean. Cette marque qui prouvait qu'il était à lui.  
Il était impatient de terminer sa journée

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Celui qui lui était destiné](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146665) by [Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic)




End file.
